This invention relates to a corneal configuration measuring apparatus for measuring a corneal configuration such as the radius of curvature of a cornea of a patient.
Heretofore, there has been known a corneal configuration measuring apparatus for measuring a corneal configuration of a patient in which a plurality of concentric measuring target beams about the optical axis of an eye to be tested are projected from a light source towards a patient's cornea, and a plurality of corneal reflection images of the measuring target beams which are imaged by a specular reflection on the cornea are projected to a light receiving portion for detecting an optical information in order to measure the corneal configuration of the patient based on the optical information of various corneal reflection images detected by the light receiving portion.
However, the conventional apparatus has the problem in that when a plurality of corneal reflection images of the measuring target beams which have been specular reflected on the cornea are projected to a light receiving portion, since a corneal reflection image in the vicinity of the optical axis of the eye to be tested of the cornea among the plurality of corneal reflection images of the measuring target beams is tiny, an accurate measurement of the corneal configuration thereof is difficult to obtain compared with the corneal configuration far from the optical axis of the eye to be tested.